


Remember Me

by SpookyMiscreant



Series: Two Lost Souls [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mates, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Young Peter Hale, Young Stiles, evolved peter hale, kind of follows the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: What if stiles met Peter in the two year window between his mother's death and the Hale fire?Though, there's always a fire. There's always a man. There's always a city.Does loving someone actually change anything?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first TeenWolf fic which means it's also my first Steter fic! So this all started when I thought about how everyone let Stiles withdraw after his mother died and I wanted to rectify that. Once this catches up with canon it will stay relatively true to canon.  
> [](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/173010321363/remember-me-summary-what-if-stiles-met-peter-in)

“Honey where’s the phone?” A seemingly innocent question.

“Mommy it’s on the counter.” Stiles answered from his spot on the floor surrounded by Halloween coloring books.

“How on Earth could it be on the counter? The cord can’t reach that far.” Stiles stopped coloring as he processed those words.

He had noticed his dad getting more and more nervous, had noticed the multiple trips out to some place he wasn’t allowed to go with. Despite his parent’s increasingly suspicious actions Stiles had just shrugged it off and enjoyed his time with Scott while they were gone. His mom was acting weird, not suspicious. Stiles had no reason to be as worried as he was, but his mom was his favorite person in the whole world and she should’ve known they didn’t have a corded phone.

“Mommy? We threw away the phone with the cord a long time ago. Don’t you ‘member?” He asked, his head tilting to the left as he glanced over his mom making sure she wasn’t hurt or something.

“Oh! Yes I remember now sweet baby!” She laughed as she said it, but it wasn’t her normal happy laugh and that made Stiles nervous.

_

“Well hello there cutie.” Stiles loved when his mommy called him nice things.

“Hi!” he chirped happily bouncing on his toes.

“Did you lose your parents? Want me to help you find them?” Claudia asked with a kind smile as she crouched in front of him.

“M-Mommy?” Stiles asked confused by the game his mommy was playing.

“My husband’s a police officer, let’s go find him so he can help!” Claudia cheered, grabbing his hand and walking to his father.

“Hey darling! A precious little boy needs some help finding his parents, wanna help me look for them?” Claudia asked her husband, her hand still firmly holding her son’s.

“Sure thing my love. What’s your-“ Noah stopped short when he turned around and saw Stiles.

“Stiles, baby boy, can you go wait in the car? Me and your mommy will meet you out there in a little bit, okay?” Stiles smiled at his daddy, happy that someone was finally making sense.

He waited in the car, making sure to buckle himself into his booster seat. Mrs.Mcall was the one that came to get him, not his daddy.

“Hello there sunshine!” Melissa smiled at him as she opened the door.

“Hi Mrs.Melissa! Do you know how long mommy and daddy are going to be inside? I’ve been waiting for them because daddy told me to, but I’m bored!” He whined, though he was still smiling at his friend’s mom.

Her face flickered for a second, her smile dropping, before she said, “Your daddy took your mommy out for some candy. I’m here to take you and Scott out for some ice cream, which is better right?”

Stiles nodded because ice cream _was_ better than candy, especially if his daddy was the one picking out the candy. He always picked out the gross ones like Swedish Fish and those weird root beer barrels.

-

“What are you doing in my house?” The question stopped Stiles in his tracks.

“Mommy? What do you mean? I live here wich you.” Stiles was now worried, this was the second time his mommy forgot him.

“No you do not. You must be here to steal something. You need to go! My husbands a deputy and I’ll have you arrested! Get out of here right now!” His mommy was screaming at him.

Stiles had never heard his mommy scream, much less at him. Stiles has been in trouble, more often than not actually, but his parent’s never yelled at him for it. This was new and Stiles was scared. He dropped his pencil and ran out the door before she could throw the book in her hand. He knew that he shouldn’t be crying, that clearly he had done something wrong and his mommy had finally stopped being patient with his mess ups.

He was startled out of his dark thoughts when a big big dog was suddenly beside him, but maybe he wasn’t suddenly there maybe he had been walking beside Stiles for a while. Stiles really hadn’t been paying attention as he wandered around crying.

“H-hullo there. Are you gonna walk with me? That’s nice of you Mr. Doggy.” Stiles muttered through his tears.

The dog huffed beside him and Stiles gave a small laugh before saying, “You’re right that’s not a good name. I’ll come up with something better I promise.”

He hesitantly raised his hand and pushed it through the dog’s fur, hoping he wasn’t going to make it mad like he’d made his mommy.

“I made mommy mad. Sh-She thought I was a boogerler and that I wanted to hurt her. I’d never hurt my mommy! I don’t like mommy when she’s that mad, so I’m gonna stay out of the house for a little bit. I didn’t mean to make her mad. She’s my favoritest person in the world!” Stiles vented his thoughts to the quiet dog beside him.

“You’re really big for a puppy. All dogs are puppies by the way so I’m gonna call you a puppy if I wanna. Why are you so big? You’re as tall as me and I’m the tallest boy in the third grade!” He smiled at the big black dog.

“Fluffy!” Stiles shouted throwing his hands in the arm.

The dog stopped and turned to face Stiles, who was standing still with a bright smile and dry tears on his freckled face. The dog tilted his head as he waited for Stiles to elaborate.

“You’re name is Fluffy!! Cause you’re a big scary black dog like Hagrid’s!! You don’t have three heads but that’s okay!” Stiles smiled at the dog before stepping forward and placing his hand slowly on the dog’s head.

The dog huffed again, but lowered his head slightly to let Stiles pet him, which made Stiles smiled so wide it hurt.

“My daddy’s a police ocifer! He gets to play with big puppies too. Not as big as you though!” Stiles exclaimed as he continued walking.

“If you wanna you can come home with me. We have a big back yard! It has trees in the backyard! A lot of trees make a forest so my backyard is actually part of a forest! Isn’t that cool?” Stiles asked his head tilting like the dog’s.

Before the dog could do anything like yip or bark it suddenly stopped and turned its head so it was looking behind them. Stiles was about to ask the puppy what was wrong when it turned back to him and licked his face before running off into the dark forest.

“I guess he didn’t want to come home with me. I don’t blame him. Mommy’s scary when she’s mad and I’m gonna asidentily make her mad again. I don’t mean to be bad.” His words ended in a sob as fresh tear spilled from his eyes.

“Stiles! Stiles oh my god I found you!” Stiles turned to find his daddy getting out of his bright, loud car, “Come here angel. My sweet baby boy why did you leave? You’re mommy called and said someone was in the house but you weren’t there when I came to check on you two.” Noah was panting as he dropped to his knees and pulled his son into his arms.

“D-Daddy! Mommy th-thought I was trynna h-h-hurt her! Th-Thought I was a robber! T-told me to go!” Stiles wailed in his father’s arms, clutching his uniform tightly.

-

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Scott whispered.

“Scott I gotta know what’s wrong with my mommy!” Stiles snapped as he turned back to the computer.

“But we’re supposed to be in the cafeteria not the liberry!” Scott whined.

Stiles just shook his head and ignored him.

“We’re gonna get in trouble!!” Scott whined louder.

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment to breathe.

“It’s gotta be either All-z-heemers or D-men-ti-a. They both cause memory loss and para-no-ia. There’s no cure. My mommy is going to keep forgetting me.” Stiles finished with a whimper and bolted out the door.

Stiles didn’t realize he was running until he was out the front doors of the school and tearing down sidewalk. He didn’t know where he was going, he just needed to get away. Soon he was passing the high school’s lacrosse field and into the woods. He knew better than to wander the forest in a distressed state but being around people felt suffocating. Stiles had always liked the woods they were calm and quiet, so unlike his world. He knew the woods behind his house well, but these woods were different, more chaotic. Darker.

Stiles stumbled over a root and landed face first in mud.

“Great! Just great! My mommy is forgetting me, my daddy knows, but wouldn’t tell me, Mrs. Melissa always looks at me like she’s gonna cry, and now I’m covered in dumb mud out in the middle of the dumb woods instead of in dumb school! I don’t wanna be in trouble anymore! I don’t want mommy to hate me anymore! I don’t want daddy to cry again! I don’t wanna go home anymore! I’m gonna live out here in the woods!” Stiles was so angry, his blood was roaring in his ears as he screamed and thrashed around.

A soft, wet nose was suddenly nudging his cheek. Stiles shot up with a startled squawk as his eyes scanned his surroundings.

“Fluffy?” he asked softly, his head tilting to the left.

The dog dipped his head in greeting before sitting back on his hind legs.

“I missed you.” Stiles sighed, his fury dissipating as he smiled softly at the dog.

Fluffy leaned forward and licked his cheek making Stiles giggle.

“You’re so nice to me.” He had started with a smile, but that quickly faded as a sob tore out of his mouth

Fluffy whined quietly and shuffled forward so that they were leaning together. Stiles leaned his face into Fluffy’s fur and cried.

-

Stiles didn’t remember how he made it home, but he woke up curled up on the couch with a blanket covering him.

Stiles had woken up to his daddy yelling his name. He had scared his daddy by running away, and now he was grounded.

That was fair, so Stiles stuck to his punishment; no more going to the Mcall house after school, no more video games, no more computer. Stiles decided to start running through the woods in his backyard. He never went too far in case his dad came home, but he didn’t stay too close incase his mom forgot him again. Stiles doesn’t know if she ever remembered him again. He hid from her, made sure they were only together if his daddy was home too.

Stiles was on his way back when he heard a short scream and a loud thump from his house. He ran back as fast as he could, that had been Claudia’s scream. He ran straight into the house and to his collapsed mother. He skidded to a halt beside her as she started screaming again.

“Get away! Get away from me! I won’t let you kill me! Demon! Monster! Someone help me! He’s going to kill me!” His mommy screamed and screamed as she twisted away from him trying to drag her broken leg as quickly as she could.

“Mommy?” Stiles voice broke as he watched her crawl away and call him a demon.

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help her, but she was trying to get away from him. He started backing away so that maybe she’d stop moving and hurting herself more. His back hit the back door and he slid into the floor. He couldn’t get to her phone to call his daddy, he couldn’t help her, he couldn’t do anything.

“C-Call your husband! Call Noah!” Stiles shouted at his mom as tears fell down his face.

She must have heard him because she fumbled for the phone in her pocket, “I don’t know how to use this! What is this! Where is my cell phone?”

“Claudia slide it to me! I’ll call Noah!” It made his skin crawl to call his parents anything other than mommy and daddy, but it seemed to be calming her down.

Claudia started shaking her head wildly shouting her disagreement to his idea. Before Stiles could do anything a dark hair man was crashing through the door.

“Mrs.Stilinski! Stop moving! We’ve got to get you to a hospital!” The man yelled over her screams as he picked her up like she weighed nothing.

“P-Peter? Peter Hale?” Claudia asked, her voice sounding scratchy and strained.

“Yes ma’am. Let’s get you to a doctor.” The man, Peter Hale, said as he turned back towards the door.

“Please take care of my mom.” Stiles whispered as he curled in on himself.

The man’s head whipped around to him, his eyes flashing in the light.

“Sweet boy you’re coming with. Her leg’s going to be fine but we need to go. I called the station and your dad is going to meet us there.” Peter assured him before stepping out the door.

Stiles followed slowly, scared that he was going to upset his mother again. He didn’t need to worry because it seemed she had fallen asleep in the back seat of Peter’s car. Stiles stood in front of the car fiddling with his sleeves, wondering what to do now, when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. Stiles looked up and found himself reassured by the blue eyes and kind smile he found on Peter’s face.

“Let’s go sweet boy.” Peter’s calm voice soothing Stiles’ panic.

“Thank you. She’s my favoritest person in world. She needs to be okay. She has to be.” Stiles quietly pleaded as he got into the passenger seat and buckled himself in.

Peter watched the boy get in and smiled to himself, “I know angel.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Things go Down this chapter and I am very nervous about your responses to this chapter.   
> Oh and there like 4 different povs in this, but hopefully they're navigatable and not choppy

Stiles woke up to his dad yelling.

“Dad? No more yellin’ please. I’m sleepy.” Stiles mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

Stiles curled into the soft leather jacket he was laying under and yawned. Everything was bright and loud and he just wanted to sleep. Maybe his momma would make him muffins later if he was good. He smiled at the thought of his momma’s blueberry muffins before the world came crashing back in. He was at the hospital, that’s why it was bright and loud. His mom didn’t know him at all anymore, she recognized the boy that saved her but not her own son. He knew his mom loved her students but how could she remember someone she hadn’t seen since Peter was in the third grade! Peter was all grown up and she still knew him! It wasn’t fair!

Stiles chin wobbled as he thought about just how unfair his life was now. His dad worked all the time, even more now that his mom had been staying home, his mom didn’t remember him,, and no one was telling him what was going on!

Noah was crouched in front of his son watching the inner tirade flicker across Stiles’ face, it had always been one of his favorite things to do. Watching his son think was always such a curious and cute past time. Stiles’ nose crinkled just a little and his head would cant to the left when he was confused, but right now his nose was scrunched, his brows furrowed, and a severe pout was on his lips. His son was about to start crying and Noah had no idea what to do.

“Hey sweet boy, what’s your name? You know mine so it’s only fair that you tell me yours.” Peter offered quietly.

“Nothing’s fair! Why does she remember you? Why don’t she remember me? Why does dad have to work all the time? Why am I always being yelled at? Why does my mom have De-men-ti-a? Why didn’t dad tell me she was sick? I coulda helped her!” Stiles’ rant ended with fiery tears streaming down his face as he glared at Peter.

Noah gasped as his son verbally exploded, not being called daddy hurt more than the man would like to admit.

“My clever clever boy. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought you wouldn’t understand, but of course you understand. I’m so proud of you. No other eight year old would’ve been able to piece it all together, but I have the smartest boy on the planet don’t I?” Noah caressed his son’s hair as he praised him.

Stiles normally preened under such praise, he was always in trouble so being told he was good was the best thing in the world, but this time he just whipped his head to face his father and snapped, “You bet your tushy you do! You shoulda told me.”

“I still don’t know your name. I could just call you Detective Stilinski if you’d like?” Peter offered with a smile, his blue eyes twinkled with a mischief Stiles found himself drawn to.

“Yes. Detective Stilinski and his mommy saving side kick Blue Eyed Joe!” Stiles exclaimed, one fist in the air.

Peter watched Deputy Stilinski smile at them before striding to the nurses’ desk to ask about Mrs.Stilinski. Peter knew he should probably leave, but Stiles was smiling at him so enthusiastically that he couldn’t make himself move. This kid was going to kill him one of these days.

“Joe? Blue Eyed? Side kick? I don’t know Detective, we might have to revisit my superhero name. I think I’d rather be Peter than Joe. Joe is boring don’t you think?” Peter asked, his head tilting to the left slightly.

“What?! You can’t go by your first name! You have to proteck yourself! You don’t want everyone knowing you have super powers Pe-yer!” Stiles demanded, pulling Peter’s jacket tighter around his tiny body.

Damn this kid, Cora called him “Unka Pe-yer” and it killed him every time. He was such a sucker for kids, which made him entirely too soft. Big soft marshmallow by day, scary werewolf enforcer by night. What a joke.

“Well Detective, you are using your last name. How is that different? Maybe I could be the Horrifying Hale? Or perhaps Perilous Peter is better?” Peter offered.

“What? No! Those are villain names, you’re not a villain! You’re a hero! Today you were my hero. You protect little kids and avenge fallen citizens! Your name is Payback Pe-yer!” Stiles proclaimed loudly causing his father to glance back at them with a smile.

“Payback Peter sounds lovely. Thank you Detective. I think I need to go home now, is that okay?” Peter asked.

Fear, guilt, and sorrow flashed across those big whiskey eyes and Peter found himself already deciding to stay as long as this kid needed him. What was this boy doing to him?!

“Actually Peter would you mind taking him out to eat? I’ll give you kids some money, enough so that if you want to go get little Cora or Derek you can.” Noah offered, hope shining bright in his eyes.

Peter nodded at the deputy before turning to the boy once more, “Come on Stiles I want to introduce you to my niece and nephew if you’re up for it.”

Stiles squawked indignantly, his arms flailing out from under Peter’s jacket, “Y-You knew! You knew my name! That’s cheating!”

Peter smirked at the boy as he stood to leave.

-

Cora was loud. She yelled a lot, but Stiles liked playing with her because she liked playing dragons. Derek was quiet, but nice. He smiled a lot at Cora even when she battle yelled and jumped so high she wrapped her legs around his arms and her arms around his head. Stiles wished he could jump that high, but the best he did was running straight into Peter’s back. Peter smiled a lot too, which made Stiles smile too. He liked his new side kick, he just wished he could call for Fluffy. Fluffy would like Peter they both had pretty eyes and soft hair. Peter huffed a lot like Fluffy too!

Cora made Stiles climb one of the trees in his backyard, but he wasn’t good at it like she was.

“I’m an eagle!” Cora shouted from high up in the tree, lifting her arms into the air like wings.

Stiles was about to snap that he was a jag-u-wire and was gonna eat her up when a strong burst of wind hit and Cora fell. He didn’t remember moving, didn’t remember thinking. The next thing he knew he was leaping from his branch, grabbing her ankle to pull her towards him, and twisting so he’d take the impact. He screwed his eyes closed knowing that whatever happened there was going to be blood. Stiles hated blood it always made him queasy. He opened his eyes when they landed with a soft thump instead of the loud bang he had prepared himself for.

Peter was going to have a heart attack. Werewolves didn’t have heart attacks, but Stiles was going to find a way to give him one. Peter had been right when he said this boy was going to kill him. One second Cora had been laughing as she fell through the air, the next Stiles had jumped out and was cradling her body on top of his. Peter had already stepped into the spot Cora would’ve fallen to ready to catch his wild niece, but Stiles had pulled her to him and Peter now had to run to their new landing spot. He got there just in time for them to land heavily in his arms, his knees straining to keep them all standing. Derek was calling Cora’s name, but Peter was enraptured by Stiles dark amber eyes. Stiles was panting, but there was a sweet little smile on his face.

“You saved me.” It whooshed out of the boy as his smile grew.

Derek pried Cora out of Stiles arms right before Stiles threw his arms around Peter’s neck and nuzzled into his neck. Peter felt a snap in the core of his being and knew he was so completely screwed.

Derek watched the kids fall through the air with horror pulsing through him. Cora would survive, but he wasn’t sure about Stiles. The kid had sacrificed himself to cushion Cora’s landing and Derek knew that he would never forget that act of kindness. He trusted Peter to do his best to save them. He knew Peter was the fastest wolf in their entire family, but Derek hated feeling so useless. Peter caught them relatively easily and Derek was instantly calling for his sister as he ran to her.

Derek heard the quiet reverence in Stiles’ words as the boy stared at Peter Derek smiled at them as he grabbed Cora, clutching her close. Not many people actually liked Uncle Peter, less genuinely cared for him. Derek knew the rest of the family was wary of his uncle, but Derek loved Peter something fierce. It was nice to see someone else cared about Peter. Derek watched Peter’s face as the boy threw himself at Peter. His uncle was in shock and it made Derek was to laugh in his face. Peter made fun of him for being social stunted, but Peter looked positively stunned as Stiles scent marked him without even knowing that’s what he was doing. Derek squinted at the pair as Peter’s heart rate spiked.

“Unka Pe-yer found his mate!” Cora whispered excitedly in his ear.

Derek never understood how Cora had developed the ability to see bonds between people, but he was glad he couldn’t. Peter must have heard Cora because his eyes snapped to the siblings as his arms tightened around Stiles.

Derek heard Peter whisper, “And I always will sweet boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! Yep pulled out the big M word, but it doesn't change much for canon!   
> Peter is Soft(tm) and so am I


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit yall. It's here and I'm crying

Stiles’ world dimmed more and more each day. Gone were the days of bright laughter and warm cookies. His mother didn’t remember him at all. The more the paranoia set in the more she thought he was trying to kill her. His father was working as many shifts as possible while asking the Mcalls to pick up Stiles or Peter to come watch him. Months passed this way. Stiles turned 9 and all his favorite people were there, except his mother. Noah hadn’t wanted to run the risk of her having an episode and scaring Cora and Scott or upsetting Stiles, but Stiles felt her absence in his bones. Stiles preferred the days he spent in his own home with Peter. Mrs.Mcall didn’t grin at him anymore, she stilled smiled but it was almost always tinged with sadness. Stiles didn’t blame her. He was losing his mother and Melissa was losing a friend, neither was easy. Stiles would rather listen to Peter read him books and play dragons with him and Cora than add more burden to Melissa’s already hard life. Everyone kept telling him not to blame himself, that it wasn’t his fault, but how could Stiles believe them when his own mother was saying it was? She would know whose fault it was since she’s the one being slowly murdered. Stiles didn’t know how but it was his fault, he was sure of that.

“Where did you go little one?” Peter’s eyes were almost glowing as he canted his head with curiosity and concern written in his features.

“I’m right here Pe-yer” Stiles mumbled blinking his emotions away.

Peter chuckled and squeezed Stiles thinning frame, that was currently curled defensively in his lap.

“I know that, but where did your quick quick brain go?” Peter asked, the glow leaving his eyes to be replaced with twinkly amusement.

“Oh.” Was all Stiles could say.

Peter just hummed noncommittally and resumed reading the Goosebumps book in his hand. Stiles didn’t even know what was going on since he hadn’t listened to a word.

“I wish you could stay here with me all the time. You could even bring Cora as long as she doesn’t bite me again cause that hurt a whole lot! Derek could come too, but Cora said he growled at her when she asked him if he wanted to play.” Stiles rambled trying to ease the fear that bubbled beneath his skin.

Peter frowned and Stiles curled in on himself preparing for the worst.

“No my light that was not about you. I would love to stay with you all the time but if I’m not home Cora will get much too spoiled and Derek much too grumpy, so we’ll have to stick to what we’ve been doing. Is that okay Stiles?” Peter had to ask because Peter knew he’d move into the Stilinski house if the boy asked consequences be damned.

“N-No I understand Peter. Family is important.” Peter felt like he’d been sucker punched by his sister hearing Stiles’ words.

Stiles had pronounced his name right. Stiles didn’t think he was family. Peter didn’t know if he wanted to roar at the injustice of this boy’s life or cry for him. He settled by pulling Stiles closer to him and petting his head before whispering, “You are so important to everyone around you little star. Please don’t forget that.”

Stiles nodded, but he didn’t feel important. Not when he was murdering his mother and making Scott’s mother cry. Not when he was making his father work all the time and Peter babysit him when he’d rather be at his own home.

Scott was the only one who hadn’t changed. He was still a warm happy face that Stiles clung to like a life line. Scott didn’t know it was Stiles’ fault his mother was dying and Stiles hoped with every breath that he never found out. Fluffy didn’t change either, but he didn’t know Stiles’ mother. Fluffy wouldn’t care that Stiles was tainting the world around him. Fluffy liked the dark woods anyways.

-

“Stiles! I’m scared! Can we go back? Pwease?” Scott whined pitifully.

Stiles continued calling for the massive black dog successfully ignoring Scott’s whines. They were currently stomping through the woods behind Stiles’ house looking for Fluffy. The deeper they went the more scared Scott got and the more desperate Stiles felt.

“Are you sure he’s even real?” Scott whined

“What if he’s imaginary? Like my old bunny Flops!” Scott suggested.

“You really did have a bunny named Flops Scott.” Stiles sighed

“Nu-uh! Momma said he was imaginary!” Scott huffed crossing his arms.

Scott forgot to feed Flops. Stiles had been feeding Flops for him, but then his dad sent him away to summer camp. Flops was buried in Stiles’ backyard and Melissa had hugged him extra tight when he said he wouldn’t tell Scott.

“Okay, but Fluffy’s real. He’s big and soft! His eyes are so pretty and yellow!” Stiles stomped his foot to further prove his point that Fluffy was real.

“You hate the color yellow.” Scott grumbled.

“Yes I do. Peter has the prettiest eyes out of every one because blue is a good color, but Fluffy’s eyes are a nice yellow that doesn’t look ugly!” Stiles demanded a pout forming on his mouth.

“I thought you said Derek had pretty eyes too?” Scott asked, flopping down on the ground.

“Yes!” Stiles threw his hands into the air in defeat before continuing, “Derek’s eyes are green, but not like trees are green. They’re green like the rocks at the bottom of a lake. Shiny and full of different shades. Peter’s are still prettier. They’re blue! Blue Scott! Blue like the sky on the days your momma would take us swimming! Blue like my favorite sucker! Blue like my bedroom that me and m-mommy painted.” Stiles trailed off quietly at the mention of his mother.

Stiles spun around at the sound of a deeply amused huff. Fluffy was sitting next to a tree with his head in a cute tilt.

“Fluffy!” Stiles shouted, throwing his entire body at the dog.

“I missed you so much. Why did you stay away for so long?” Stiles cried into the warm fur under him.

He turned his head and whispered, bare audible in the chittering woods, “You’re the only one who doesn’t hate me.”

Fluffy tensed under him as if he understood the whispered confession, which Stiles knew he couldn’t. It’s the only reason Stiles felt comfortable enough to say it in the first place.

Fluffy let out a low whine and shifted so that Stiles was face to face with him. The dog gently paced his forehead against Stiles’, yellow meeting whiskey.

Stiles was shocked out of their intimate moment when he heard the familiar gasps that meant Scott was well on his way to an asthma attack. Stiles spun on his heel and rushed to his friend, making sure Scott was able to get his inhaler and use it properly.

“Th-That’s not a dog! Th-That’s a wolf!” Scott gasped out.

“No way Scotty. Wolves are way too much predator and I’m way too much prey for Fluffy to be a wolf. He would’ve eaten me!” Stiles laughed.

More laughter exploded out of him when Fluffy leaned forward and nipped his pant leg scaring Scott again.

“Fluffy you have to stop scaring Scott before he has a real asthma attack!” Stiles laughter stopping as he tried to make a stern face while pointing his finger in the wolf’s face.

Scott squeaked and shook his head in fear, which Stiles thought was ridiculous.

Suddenly Fluffy was standing and staring behind them towards his house, tension visible in his stance.

“Fluffy?” Stiles asked quietly, pulling Scott up with him.

Fluffy turned to them and nudged Stiles in the direction of his house gently.

“Oh.” Stiles said quietly, understanding the message loud and clear.

Stiles had driven away another friend. He always ran people off with his loud voice and frantic movements. Now he was running people off by murdering his mother. He didn’t know what he did to make Fluffy want him to leave but Stiles would respect the wolf’s wishes. No one wanted to be around Stiles and that was okay. He’d deal.

He turned and jogged in the direction of his house, suddenly needing to be far away from the woods and the once welcoming wolf that lived in them. He kept an ear out for Scott’s wheezy presence and made sure to stay close enough that he wouldn’t lose the other boy, but he didn’t turn around in case Fluffy was still there.

-

Stiles would normally be happy that his father was too preoccupied with his thoughts to be mad at Stiles for not being where he was supposed to be. This wasn’t a normal time. Stiles knew that this had to do with his mother, his feeling was confirmed when they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

His mommy was dying and it was his fault.

-

The waiting room was cold. His father had left him here so Melissa could watch him. Noah was talking to the doctors about the sudden drop in Claudia’s health. When Melissa turned to help a patient Stiles had scurried across the room to the corner closest to the doctor and his father so he could hear what was happening.

She wasn’t going to last another week if she didn’t improve soon.

Stiles wanted to disappear.

If he did his father would have to look for him and wouldn’t be able to spend time with his dying mother. Stiles wouldn’t take more of their time together than he already had. He could sit still for once in his life.

-

Someone just ran out of his mother’s room. Stiles sat up straighter and squinted at the retreating form.

“Mommy?” Stiles asked, breathless and confused.

“Stay there son!” His father shouted as he raced after his wife.

Like hell that was happening. Stiles jumped up and chased after his parents.

Stiles only had to stretch a little to see through the window of the heavy door leading to the roof. His father was rocking his mother, who was thrashing wildly.

“Mommy stop!” Stiles called to her as he crashed through the door.

“Stop looking at me!” Claudia shouted at her son.

“Noah he’s trying to hurt me! He’s going to kill me!” Claudia shrieked.

“He’s not trying to hurt you Claudia. Please calm down my love.” Noah calmly stated, trying to soothe his frantic wife.

Stiles was frozen. It had never been this bad. His father had always been able to calm her down. They had known each other their entire lives. Nothing could separate them.

Except for their evil son.

“Stop! Stop looking at me! Demon!” Claudia shouted, twisting out of her husband’s grasp and running at her shaking son.

“Mommy no!” Stiles sobbed as she hit him over and over again, screaming that he was a demon trying to kill her.

-

Claudia died later that night and so did the last of Stiles childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I am loathe to do this, but I just made a tw tumblr and only have a handful of followers which makes me really sad so it'd mean a lot to me if some of yall followed me! It's lacrossepapi.tumblr.com!!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occurred to me that I should probably give you all the timeline I've been operating on! Whoops.   
> Stiles is 9 when his mom dies (Third grade)  
> Derek is 15 (A sophomore)   
> Peter is 19 (A college Freshman)

Stiles wished he was one of those people that faded in and out of awareness when he was upset, but something about seeing his father so weak has flipped a switch in his brain that he can’t turn off. Stiles is hyper aware of everything around him.

 Every person, every animal, every breeze.

He has to be. He already lost his mother and now he’s slowly losing the father he used to know. No one was ever going to leave Stiles again. He wouldn’t let anyone take away his loved ones ever again, even if the loss of his mother and the subsequent breaking of his father were his fault.

He didn’t sleep much anymore. He spent most nights monitoring his father in secret. Stiles had taken to watering down the whiskey bottles before his father came home, but it didn’t help. His father wasn’t drinking a specific amount, he was drinking to numb the gaping pit in their lives and hearts left by the loss of Claudia. Stiles didn’t water the bottles down after he realized that. He settled to just watch his father and make sure he didn’t hurt himself more than the self-destructive alcoholic spiral already did.

Noah stopped working overtime, stopped smiling, just stopped.

The man sitting at the once loud and joyous dinner table was no longer the kind, light hearted man he once was. He avoided looking at himself, but sometimes his eyes would catch his reflection and it hurt every time. He knew he looked like hell. He looked like a criminal. His red were constantly red and swollen, his face always scruffy, his clothing wrinkled and sloppy. He knew rationally that he also looked like a man that just lost his wife, but the cop part of him only saw a criminal and a poor excuse of a father.

Noah’s grief was a powerful thing. It followed him everywhere. He used to be full of so much happiness, just looking at his son was enough to make the world shine a little brighter. Now he couldn’t quite look at his son. He knew he should be fighting the urge to hide from Claudia’s son because Stiles was his son too, damn it! He just didn’t have the energy anymore. Stiles looked too much like Claudia. Her brown hair, melting honey eyes, and her mischievous smile all shone brightly on Stiles, though it had been over a year since Noah had seen that smile from either of them. Noah felt like his Sun had died and everything in and around him shriveled and died without her light. He wanted to reach out to Stiles, to hold him and tell him it wasn’t his fault. He wanted to smile at his boy and kiss his forehead. He wanted Stiles to finally let go of all the guilt and self-loathing the boy carried around. But Noah was just so tired.

Peter didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave his pack, didn’t want to abandon Stiles.

Claudia passed away at the end of the summer and Peter was leaving for his second year of college the net week. Peter had found the boys in the woods looking for him, but right after Stiles had tried to play with him Peter had heard Noah calling for the boys. Peter would’ve made the man sweat for a bit for not watching the two nine year olds, but the pain in Noah’s voice suggested that Claudia wasn’t doing well. Peter regretted not checking on Stiles that night. He could’ve stopped by the hospital, but Talia had said it wasn’t a good idea. Peter didn’t resent her command, but he would always feel like he could’ve helped Stiles more if he’d been there when Claudia died. Talia had a point though, Peter couldn’t suddenly attach himself to a nine year old. Everyone would think he was a creepy stalker and if the wrong person noticed they could piece together the reason Peter wanted to glue himself to Stiles. Talia was right, being around Stiles twenty-four/seven would put his mate in danger and Peter would rather set himself on fire than endanger Stiles. That didn’t mean he liked it.

His siblings had to restrain him when Stiles grief and self-loathing hit him so hard he knew Claudia had died. Every fiber of his being was shouting that he needed to go to his mate. He was practically vibrating with the need to protect and nurture. Stiles once bright corner of Peter’s soul was now dark and full of horrible emotions and Peter couldn’t do anything worth shit. Peter didn’t even have an excuse to see Stiles at all anymore. Noah had his hours cut so that he could grieve, so he didn’t need a babysitter anymore. Stiles didn’t have a reason to escape to the woods anymore, had actually gained a very strong reason to never step too far away from his father. Peter couldn’t even get close enough to scent his mate and it was tearing him apart.

Stiles needed support and understanding. Peter could give him that, wanted to give him that, but he had no idea how to approach the broken Stilinskis. He’d tried to approach them at the funeral, but Noah wasn’t even aware that his son was the one greeting people and making sure his father ate, knew where to sit, and what to do. Noah looked like a frozen dolls and Stiles had the bone deep weary and responsibility of a soldier determined to keep everything relatively normal, even if it hurt him in the process.

It hurt Peter to watch his sunflower wilt. Stiles had been such a bright happy boy, even through Claudia’s episodes. Claudia’s death cracked his bright soul, but Noah’s abandonment broke it. Peter didn’t know if he would ever forgive the man for not seeing how much his baby boy needed him, not seeing how much Claudia’s words had sunk in only to be punctuated by her death, not seeing how Noah’s cold exterior had only driven those horrible words home. Peter knew Stiles believed his mother’s accusations and harsh words as if they were the unquestionable truth. It made his heart ache.

He didn’t want to leave Stiles like this, but he had no choice.

-

One year seven months and twenty days. Stiles mother had been dead for one year seven months and twenty days. He still heard her in every moment of his life. Her laugh twinkling in his ears when he watches the new Simpsons episode. Her smile as he eats a chocolate chip cookie that could never taste as good as hers. Her hisses and vile words when he messes up. Her angry damning shouts with every mistake, but sometimes he hears her curses when he starts to feel happy too.

He killed his mother and now her ghost haunts his every breath. He misses the month he spent with Peter and Cora. Before she’d gotten so bad Stiles couldn’t think of anything other than her declining health. They’d played all day and Peter had read him so many books, books he touches sometimes and wonders how the man is doing.

Everything had changed in one summer and Stiles’ life was never going to be the warm watercolor portrait it had been ever again. He’d gained a new friend, who he never got to see anymore. He’d gained a semi pet, who he never saw again after the day his mother died. He’d lost his mother to an illness that made her hate him. He’d lost the brave, jubilant man his father had been, leaving only a drunk husk of the man.

Only one this stayed the same. Stiles still had Scott. Scott, the bright, triumphant puppy, was Stiles life line. He gave a way for Stiles to regain his footing. He threw a life raft when Stiles was so sure he was going to drown. He offered everything he had and Stiles loved him for it.

The school year was the hardest time for Stiles. Claudia had been so proud of being a third grade teacher that every classroom made him think of her. Peter visited him sometimes on the weekends, but never for long and he always seemed pained to see Stiles. He told Stiles it was because of stress over assignments, but Stiles wasn’t sure he was telling the truth. Stiles was in the same class as Cora, which was at least one good thing about the fifth grade. Cora was vicious and hilarious, but best of all is that she didn’t treat Stiles any different now that his mother had passed. Cora talked about Derek and her little brother Oliver a lot. Stiles asked about Peter a lot.

-

The one time Stiles had tried to say hello to Derek it had ended in Stiles feeling particularly pitiful.

Derek had been at the café beside the dollar store Stiles went to get groceries from twice a month. Stiles had to bike almost a mile to the grocery store, so when he saw Derek he thought the older boy might be able to drive him home and Stiles could actually get some juice for once instead of the less tasty, but less heavy powder packets he’d been buying.

But when Stiles had approached Derek looked like he had seen a ghost and had quickly herded Stiles back outside. Stiles had caught a flash of blonde hair over Derek’s shoulder before Derek was pushing him into the dollar store. He bought Stiles three gallons of his favorite juice as well as a gallon of milk, which meant he could finally eat cereal again, and promised he’d bring them over after his date if Stiles promised he wouldn’t tell anyone that he’d seen Derek out with a girl. Stiles had nodded and grinned up at the older boy because Stiles hadn’t even seen the girl, just her hair. Not that Stiles would ever tell Derek that, he was not above blackmailing Derek into giving him rides to a real grocery store.

-

Finally the summer was here and Stiles was prepared to spend the entire time in the backyard, where he could still hear if his father needed him but wouldn’t have to be stuck in the shell of a home they lived in.

“Hello darling boy. Did you miss me?” Came Peter’s silky voice from his backdoor.

“Well if it isn’t Payback Peter!” Stiles called, running into the man’s open arms.

Stiles never hugged anyone anymore. He couldn’t remember the last time his father held him. Scott had tried to hug him occasionally, used to hugging Stiles whenever he felt like it, but it always ended in Stiles flinching away. Stiles tried not to think about how normal and good it felt to be held by Peter.

-

There was smoke billowing out over the tree tops. Only one family lived in those woods. Stiles hadn’t realized he was even moving when he wrenched open the front door. He lifted his bike and threw himself onto it. Peter had just gotten back from his sophomore year. Derek had just gotten a job at the hardware store. Cora had just called him two hours ago to say she was coming over tomorrow. The Hale trio had to be alright. Stiles couldn’t lose anyone else. He’d break irrevocably if he lost his Hales too. Stiles pedaled as if his own soul was inside the house he knew had to be on fire out in the woods, too far away for the firefighters to make it quickly. Stiles had no idea what he was going to do once he got there but he was going to save every single person in that house. No one was going to die if he could help them.

-

“Stiles?”

“Stiles!”

“STILES!” His father’s voice finally breaking the trance Stile was in.

“I-I couldn’t save them.” Stiles world dimmed to blackness, the only spot of color was the distant flash of an ambulance carrying Peter away to die in a hospital just like his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are roughly two years between Claudia's death and the Hale fire.   
> So that means:   
> Stiles is 11 (Fifth grade)  
> Derek is around 18 (A senior)  
> Peter is around 21 (A college junior)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I change the summary for this fic. What do you all think?   
> Also this is longer than usual! Hope you like it!

_Pain_

_Fire_

_Rage_

_Burning_

_Screams_

_Stiles?_

“Hi Peter. It’s Halloween. I’m sorry it took me so long to come visit. I had to bike here so I had to wait until dad left so he wouldn’t be mad. Derek and his big sister are safe. I think her name is Laura. I don’t think I like her. She showed up and started bossing Derek around. He wouldn’t let me hug him. Derek said he’d come see me before they left town, but I think they left before the week was over. I’m trying not to blame them. It’s hard when I think about you in here alone. It’s been almost six months since you went away. Mom’s anniversary was harder without you with me. I wish you’d wake up, but I know you will wake up when you’re ready. No one can make Peter Hale do anything he doesn’t want to. I’m going to try to keep visiting. I just turned eleven so only five more years and I’ll be able to drive here whenever I want. I hope you wake up before then. Five years is a long time.”

_Pain_

_Fire_

_Rage_

_Burning_

_Screams_

_Talia looking at him with resignation_

_Stiles?_

“Hi Peter. Dad’s here. He caught me on my way here a while back and told me I wasn’t allowed to make the trip alone anymore. It’s mom’s anniversary and I wanted to see you before I went to see her. I need to borrow some of your courage. Three years doesn’t sound like a long time, but the days move so slowly without her at home. I don’t have you to laugh with anymore either. Not that I’m upset with you for that. I can wait for you to come back to me. The doctors say I’m not supposed to talk about it because it could cause psychological issues that could set back your healing, but I think you should know. They couldn’t find Cora’s body. Dad and the other cops think it was too far gone for them to find it through all the rubble. But I did my own research. If Cora was still in there they would’ve found her. Bones don’t burn that easily. And we know how Cora is. I bet she found some tiny way out and hid in a tree. She’s always been tricky like that. Peter if she’s out there I’ll find her. I’ll find Cora and bring her back to us. Four years Peter.”

_Pain_

_Fire_

_Rage_

_Burning_

_Screams_

_Talia looking at him with resignation_

_Shielding Cora with his body_

_Stiles._

“Hey Peter. Dad only lets me come once a year. He told the staff I wasn’t allowed to visit more than that. Something about it being unhealthy. I don’t know. I think he feels guilty. Guilty he couldn’t save your family, my mom, or me. It’s been a long three years without you. It’s my birthday. I’m thirteen now. I looked through your patient file. I’d apologize, but you would’ve done the same thing. You turned twenty-three last month. You would’ve been done with your degree by now. I try not to give into my paranoia, but some things aren’t adding up. I’ve been doing mostly illegal online work because Scott can’t quite keep up with in field work. You remember Scott right? Looks like a puppy, the nicest guy in the world, regular ball of sunshine. You never saw him have an asthma attack though. They’re getting worse as he get older. I only take him on stealth missions, anything other than slow and cautious sends him into a wheezing fit. For some ungodly reason he wants to join the high school lacrosse team next year. Tryouts are at the end of the summer and I personally think he’s going to keel over dead before the coach will even tell us to run. We’re going to practice this summer anyways though. Whoa, I got way off topic. Dad finally took me to the doctor for the medicine we couldn’t afford after mom. I’m getting better about long winded tangents. But anyways I wanted you to know that I don’t think the fire was an accident. It doesn’t make sense that you guys couldn’t get out. Even if everything in the house was locked from the outside the adrenalin should’ve helped you easily kick a door down. No one thought to run tests for poison, but that’s what I think happened. I think someone drugged your family and murdered them for the land or your money or something. I haven’t figured out why or how or who or really anything, but I have a hunch and I’m going to chase it to its end. I think Dad agrees with me about it being arson. I saw his files. The fire department said it was an electrical malfunction, but that doesn’t mean it was an accidental malfunction. The insurance investigator ruled it an accident way too soon to not be suspicious. He might know it was arson. I don’t have any proof though. Three more years Peter. “

_Pain_

_Fire_

_Rage_

_Burning_

_Screams_

_Talia looking at him with resignation_

_Shielding Cora with his body_

_Mom holding Jayden as if he was a child again_

_Stiles._

“Peter! I came a couple months earlier than planned, but it’s so worth it!  I think I’m zeroing in on Cora! I’ve been watching for police reports about a homeless girl or anything similar. Peter, I caught a trail. I could be wrong, but I think she wandered through the woods lost, until she ended up in the next town over in some family’s back yard. They reported a young girl, long brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes digging through their trash, but when they approached she growled and ran. Now I don’t know about you but I think that sounds like our Cora. I distinctly remember her growling and biting me when we were little. She’s always been a step from wild. Anyways about a month later someone called in to child services to report a girl matching Cora’s description. Apparently by the time child services got there she had shredded their couch and ran back into the woods. She’s always been so dramatic. I miss her. Well then it was nothing for a long time but this morning someone reported a teenage girl stealing clothing out of their garage. The description matched and she growled at this family too! I think Cora’s in Mexico! Specifically Baja California or Baja California Sur. There is a wildlife reservation there and I think she’s hiding there. Oh and I found some suspicious stuff about the insurance investigator. He’s a bus driver now, isn’t that super sketchy? Who quits being a fancy shmancy insurance guy just to drive a stinky bus? Someone who’s been payed off and is trying to lay low, that’s who. I went to the shadiest hotel in town and asked for their client list from the days leading up to that night, had to drop a hundred dollars but that’s what mowing yards was for anyways. Two years and a handful of months and I’ll bring Cora back to us and we’ll visit you whenever we want. We’ll figure out what happened together. I promise.”

_Pain_

_Fire_

_Rage_

_Burning_

_Screams_

_Talia looking at him with resignation_

_Shielding Cora with his body_

_Mom holding Jayden as if he was a child again_

_Katherine Argent’s laugh echoing through the crumbling house_

_Stiles!_

“Hey Peter.  I got my learner’s permit two months ago, which means you turned twenty-six. I don’t want you to forget how old you are. It’s important. You are Peter Hale a twenty-six year old man full of sassy kindness. Remember it. I bribed one of the workers at the reserve I think Cora’s at. He played my message on the speakers of his ranger mobile or whatever as he drove through his route. If she was close enough to the route then she knows I’m in Beacon Hills waiting for her and that you, Derek, and Laura are all still alive. Took a lot of money and a lot of Spanish lessons so I hope it works. Oh and I think I found three potential bad guys. They used aliases but I found their real names, well for two of them that is. Joseph Reddick and Marcus Unger are both serial arsonists, but too low level for dad to listen to me. The third I’m not sure what his real name is, but I’ve saw his face on the security tapes from the hotel. Now you’re probably thinking “Stiles how do you know he was an arsonist if you only saw him on hotel camera and can’t even illegally search his name in the police database?” and to that I say “He’s a dumbass.” The freaking idiot had his bag open, probably not thinking that anyone would actually watch the tapes. It had torches and accelerant in it. And now you’re thinking, “Then he couldn’t have done it since they found no trace of any accelerant used.” And I’ll give you that one. I was stumped too. I got to thinking though. We have two low level arsonists, a potential newb, and an insurance investigator. One of these things doesn’t fit. That’s when it hit me. There’s someone else involved. Someone at the top. Someone with enough influence and money to bring these men together and keep them silent afterwards. Which made me start thinking about the motive again. I’ve been thinking this whole time that maybe it was about money or land, but now I’m thinking it’s a batshit crazy person with a grudge. Why else would they not put the effort in to make sure you were all home? Why spare Derek and Laura, potentially Cora too? I still don’t know how Cora made it out, but I know it in my bones that she did. If it was about the land or the money they would’ve needed every single Hale out of the way before they could access any of it, but if it was about taking out as many as possible it would make sense that Derek and Laura were the two to make it out. They were young and always at work or with friends, so it was too difficult to pinpoint when all the Hales would be home. I’m close Peter. Close to Cora and close to solving this. If I can figure out who the leader was I can start getting evidence. Ten more months.”

_Talia looking at him with resignation_

_Shielding Cora with his body_

_Mom holding Jayden as if he was a child again_

_Katherine Argent’s laugh echoing through the crumbling house_

_Sirens_

_Humans breaking the circle too late to save anyone_

_Pushing Cora out the window and telling her to run and hide_

_Stiles!_

“Peter! Guess who’s a driving man! No more waiting a year between visits! No more sad sighs from dad on the drive home! The man at the reserve plays my message every night. I hope Cora hears it. I’m going to drive out there this summer and see if I can track her down. I’ve been learning how to track something through the woods, I just hope my lessons with Old Man Williams translate to human tracks too. I can’t stay long, but I’ll be back soon! “

_Talia looking at him with resignation_

_Shielding Cora with his body_

_Katherine Argent’s laugh echoing through the crumbling house_

_Alpha Laura abandoning him_

_Rage_

_Scott Mcall_

“Holy shit Peter! Holy shit! You’re one of them too aren’t you?! I’m so stupid! Cora always growling and trying to bite me, that day you caught me, Cora climbing tree. Really just Cora should’ve given it away. You’re a fucking Werewolf! Well good news from all this nonsense is that Scott’s asthma is cleared up, bad news is that someone killed Laura. Oh and Derek is nice and creepy now! And an asshole if I’m honest which we both know I always am. And then last night Scott apparently was “drawn” or something to the Alpha, but he was murdering a bus driver and some teachers. Which is quite frankly fucking bonkers. I’m teaching Scott how to control his shift, but it’s hard. He’s such a little kid. I know I shouldn’t resent his innocence, especially as it’s being ripped away from him by some crazy murdering Alpha, but I can’t help it. Still no news on Cora. I’m starting to rethink my logic. I’ve been going over the reports I collected that go all the way back to the night of the fire. Maybe I put too many eggs in that particular basket. I should’ve checked on multiple reports not just the ones that matched the first and fit my narrative. Oh! OH! I learned something suspicious today in detention. My chemistry teacher, Mr.Harris, is an asshole by the way. Anyways! I asked him about undetectable accelerants because the guy just really loves hearing himself talk so I figured he could help me figure out what they could’ve used. The second it was out of my mouth he got this pained expression, told me to shelve the stupid library books, and then left! Suspicious right? Almost like he was guilty about something! I don’t think Harris had anything to do with the fire though, he seemed way too guilty to be the mass murder kind of guy. Maybe the head honcho of the arsonists asked him the same question I did. Maybe that’s why he reacted so bad! I’m close Peter. I won’t let them get away with it. “

_Katherine Argent_

_Rage_

_Revenge_

_Derek_

_Scott Mcall_

“Oh man whoever this Alpha is he’s really making a mess of things. Apparently Scotty’s beau is from a family of hunters! I almost had to cut off Derek’s arm! Do you know the kind of trauma that’d give me? What even is my life now? I miss the days when we’d read Goosebumps and pretend that nothing else existed. I’m worried about Scott. I’ll destroy the entire world if something bad happens to him. I’m worried about you too Peter. You’re here all alone with no one to protect you. That terrifies me.”

_Almost healed_

_Two dead_

_So many more to go_

_Need to claim mate_

_No, Stiles would not like that_

_Need to force Scott to bend_

_Need to get rid of human pack_

_But not Stiles_

“Hey Peter. I almost died. Which was fun. It’d be really great if you could wake up. You’d know what to do. Lydia is still pretty shaken by seeing the Alpha. Jackson’s being a scary asshole. Allison broke up with Scott. The full moon’s coming and I’m scared. Scott’s been acting strange since he lost Allison. I’m scared the Alpha will strike on the night of the full moon when Scott’s at his weakest. I’ll probably get caught in the crossfire. I don’t want to die Peter.”

_Need to bend Scott to my will_

_Not tonight_

_Need Beta under control_

_Stiles needs to be safe_

_Beta could hurt mate_

_Two more down_

“Hey Peter. I probably look like shit. Scott was really bad last night. Angry and violent. He kissed Lydia. He knows I’ve had a crush on her since the third grade. Does the full moon always make werewolves into assholes or is it just because Scott’s so new? I don’t know anything anymore. I met Kate Argent. She’s terrifying. I’ve met her before. I remember her voice. I can’t figure it out, but I will. Two more people were found dead. Burned after they were torn apart. Dad’s still waiting on an ID. Probably just some homeless who were in the wrong place on the wrong night.”

-

“Peter! I fucking know! I fucking know youre the Alpha! Get out here right now!” Stiles shouted, his fury making his voice shake as it echoed across the Long-Term Unit.

“Hello darling. Did you miss me?” Peter purred as he stepped out of his room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this doesn't follow the events exactly because I'm lazy and didn't rewatch the episode. And i wrote this on mobile so poor punctuation and typos galore! Sorry!

Stiles anger dissipated as laughter bubbled out of him, Peter's frown only making him laugh louder. 

“you look like a buffy villain! Who dressed you?” Stiles cackled, doubling over as he pictured Peter trying to seduce the slayer.

“I did.” came a cold voice from his right.

Stiles took her punch, absorbing the pain now radiating out of his cheek, still laughing, “you even have your own Drusilla!”

“Stiles what are you doing? Stop taunting crazy people.” Derek chastised Stiles as he stepped into the hallway.

“It’s not my fault he looks ridiculous!” Stiles said seriously, finally getting control of himself.

“if I remember correctly you had a crush on Spike.” Peter offered from the opposite end of the hallway, a smirk stretched across his lips.

“like any normal person would. Angel was self righteous and he and Buffy were not healthy together.” Stiles huffed indignantly.

“God mates are insufferable to be around.” Derek grumbled, somehow knocking out the nurse without either Peter or Stiles noticing.

“Wait. What did you call us?” Stiles world had stopped.

Mates? What the hell did that even mean? Mates. Peter Hale was his mate. Peter Hale turned his best friend without consent. Peter Hale was his soulmate. Peter Hale was murdering people and going to get Stiles’ father fired.

“you never told him?” Derek asked incredulously.

“well not that this hasn't been charming, but I must be going.” Peter said with a dramatic bow.

“you don't get to bow out you fuck! You bit Scott! My best friend Scott! You remember him right? If you fucking did then you'd know there's no way he'd murder anyone for any reason no matter how justified!” stiles had marched past Derek, who was trying to shield Stiles from Peter, and was now in Peter face stabbing his index finger into Peter's sternum with every sentence.

“so you think I'm justified?” Peter asked, His head canting to the left and smile gracing his mouth.

“it doesn't matter what I think anymore Peter.” anger fled Stiles once more leaving him deflated and defeated “you've killed people, turned my best friend against his will, put him in danger, and traumatized my town. Peter we're going to stop you and it doesn't matter what I personally think about it. You've gone too far.”

Stiles sighed, letting his head drop to Peter's shoulder, “I was trying Peter. I knew who I just needed evidence. We could've brought them to justice together. Why did you just talk to me? I would've helped you take them out quietly too.” a sad laugh escaped him, “god Peter I would've done anything to get you back.”

"I am back Detective Stilinski.” Peter said quietly to the dejected boy.

Stiles pulled back as if he'd been hit.

“Don't you dare pull that shit with me Peter! You're not back! My Peter would've never done these things! He would've told me or Derek what was going on. I know he was gone but I visited you every chance I got. You know how hard I had to work to get here! But instead if trusting me you have been working with this stranger!” Stiles shouted his hands curling into fists.

“Derek. Let's go. You aren't going to be able to beat him right now. We need a plan.” Stiles called over his shoulder to a very bored Derek.

He looked back at Peter, his shoulders back and his eyes glowing with malice, “I want to make one thing clear. If you hurt anyone I care about, Derek included even if he doesn't think so, I will ruin you.”

With that, stiles turned around and strode out of the Long Term Care Ward with Derek at his heels.

-

Peter had been trying to play mind games with Scott for days now, but stiles and Scott were always on their toes. They'd made certain phrases to make sure they were safe. Scott was clinging to his mother after Peter had tried to take her on a “date” and stiles was busy watching everyone else around them. Allison had been getting a weird guilty look in her eye when she thought no one was watching, which was her mistake because Stiles was always watching these days. He'd followed them to the mall when suddenly both girls were looking at him. Allison was smirking and Lydia was grimacing, so obviously Stiles was about to be very happy.

“You're taking me to the dance. Wear something nice. Gray or black. Not both and not another color. Tell the lady over there you need a gray suit for a highschool formal and she'll get you what you need. Don't make me regret this.” Lydia threatened him before spinning on her heel and joining Allison in the girls area.

“she's terrifying. I approve.” Peters breath down his neck should've made him scared, but if anything he just wanted to lean into the older man's warmth.

“I don't need your approval. I don't know what Derek thinks we are but I don't care. Why are you here Peter?” Stiles asked, forcibly pulling himself away from the man.

“you used to be much jumpier.” Peter answered like the cryptic bastard he is.

“things change when a psychopath terrorizes the town and specifically you and your friends.” Stiles snapped, tired of Peter charming smile and bright eyes.

“Am I a psychopath?” Peter asked, his head doing the cute tilt thing again.

“leave him alone.” Scott demanded from behind Stiles.

Stiles almost laughed. Almost.

Scott wouldn't last two second against Peter. If not for Stiles and Derek then Scott would already be in Peter's clutches. Stiles loved his dumb friend, especially when he was recklessly trying to protect Stiles when he was the one in danger.

“Its okay Scotty. Peter was just leaving. Hopefully to go get a new wardrobe and a haircut. Good bye Peter.” Stiles said calmly as he took Scott's arm and dragged his friend to the men's formal department.

-

"I don't like this.” Scott pouted

“You don't have to like it man. It's keeping her safe right?” Stiles offered gently.

Scott only nodded solemnly before walking over to the bleachers.

Stiles wandered back to the table he left Lydia at fuming that he asked to be excused to check on Scott.

Lydia was not where Stiles thought she was. Stiles heart started racing as his eyes scanned the gymnasium in earnest. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Maybe she was on the dance floor and he just couldn't see her five foot nothing self surrounded by all those people. Maybe she was with Jackson. God stiles hoped not.

Jackson was gone too. Maybe they left together. Maybe Lydia got tired of Stiles. Maybe she thought his flailing limbs and long winded tangents were too much and she ditched him.

Stiles shook the thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time to have a depression spiral. There was a werewolf on a rampage currently probably pissed at him and definitely pissed at Scott. Lydia could be in danger. If Jackson took off in some kind of bitchy tantrum then he'd probably go to the lacrosse field. If Jackson whisked Lydia away in some kind of “romantic” apology he'd probably take her to the lacrosse field.

“jeez he's one dimensional” Stiles grumbled as he headed out of the gym and away from what was supposed to be the night of his dreams.

-

Stiles is running before he even processes what he just witnessed. He drops to the ground in front of Lydia’s limp, bloody body and immediately checks for a pulse. She's still alive but only barely. There's too much blood everywhere for her to not be on death's door.

“I warned you Peter! I fucking warned you!” Stiles roared through his pain, fear, and anger, jumping to his feet.

Peter betrayed him. Peter hurt Lydia. Peter ruined his dream night with his dream girl.

“I think that's enough dramatics. She'll be a werewolf. If she lives that is. She'll thank me, unlike your precious Scott. She's ruthless and clever. She'll make a wonderful wolf. It was your speech that convinced me to turn her actually.” Peters amused smirk made Stiles want to scream.

Scott was bitten because stiles dragged him into those woods. Lydia was bitten because she was stiles date. Guilt hit him so hard he took a step back, heading shaking in denial.

“Now, now Stiles I'm not going to let her die. Help me find Derek and I'll let you get her help.” Peter offered trying and failing to seem gracious.

“I don't know where Derek is and you're going to let me call an ambulance anyways you dick.” Stiles spit at him, pulling out his phone. 

Peter waited patiently as stiles called the hospital for an ambulance to the lacrosse field. Peter only raised a single eyebrow when Stiles had hung up and turned back to the predator standing beside him.

“I think he has Scott's phone. All you have to do is track it. The login is Allison Allison. Don't look at me like that, it's not my shit. Actually stop looking at me all together. Get the fuck away from me and my friends. I don't understand how you could do this to me and I don't want to understand.” Stiles snapped.

“stiles would you like the bite?” Peter asked, a part of him howling in delight at the thought of his mate as a wolf, “you would make quite a spectacular wolf, maybe even be strong enough to defeat me one day.”

Stiles froze, his body tensing up as Peter watched the wheels turn in the younger man's head. Peter was expecting Stiles to turn him down, but he was not expecting Stiles to bodily knock him down. One second stiles was coiled tightly in a crouching position beside the fallen redhead, the next he was shooting towards Peter and pinning him to the ground. Peter could've easily knocked him off but both the wolf and the man in him reveled in the feeling of stiles straddling him even if he was being threatened.

“maybe I'd want the bite, but now I'm going to bring you down as nothing but a puny human. Little red is going to end the big bad wolf's reign of terror.” Stiles hissed down at Peter before smashing their lips together.

The kiss was not the romantic one Peter had been planning for years. It was hard and angry. Peter was almost intoxicated off it.

All too soon Stiles was standing up and moving back to Lydia's side.

“Get the fuck out of my sight.” Stiles dismissed Peter without even looking at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh yikes?   
> Sorry!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and decidedly not sweet.

“What have I done?” Stiles hissed to himself.

Once the ambulance had arrived and Lydia was no longer in immediate danger all the fight had left Stiles in one fell swoop. He was only left cold and shaking after his fury had abandoned him. He hadn’t had nearly enough time to process what was happening.

Scott was a bitten werewolf. Sure. Okay. Whatever.

Derek, Cora, and Peter were born werewolves, along with most of their family. Just fucking peachy.

The Hale family had been murdered by Kate Argent, your friendly neighborhood werewolf murderer. Fucking bananas, but okay then.

Peter Hale was Stiles’ soulmate? Stiles still didn’t have nearly enough information to even think about thinking about that.

Peter woke up. That should be filling him with such profound relief he probably would’ve fainted at the sight of Peter healthy and smiling. And yet.

Peter was avenging the Hale clan. Understandable, justifiable in Stiles’ opinion.

Peter murdered Laura Hale, his niece. Why? Was he not capable of cognitive functions? Did he not know it was her until too late? Did she start it?

Peter bit Scott. Why? Convenience?  Proximity? Proximity to Stiles? Some weird way to cure the little boy Peter had to watch out for when he had asthma attacks that sent him to the hospital?

Peter was still immobile even though the murders where happening and Stiles had seen the Alpha in person. How? Was his wolf form healed before his human skin had healed? Was he all wolf at the beginning? Just how much of him now is man?

Peter was an enigma in Stiles’ life. He had gone from a comforting solid presence in Stiles’ life to this chaotic supernova that scared the shit out of Stiles, but he couldn’t look away, couldn’t just walk away from the explosions and bedlam. Something about Peter had always invoked safety and comfort in Stiles, even that day so many years ago when he’d shown up like a superhero and rescued Claudia. It felt almost like a physical ache to fear and despise Peter. Stiles was adrift in a terrifying, pitching sea and not being able to go to Peter and talk out his thoughts was affecting him more than he thought it would.

“Oh god I kissed him.” Stiles groaned, his head hitting the wall behind him with a dull thud.

Why had he done that? What on Earth was he thinking? He hadn’t been. He had been so angry. Peter had acted like being a werewolf was the only way to come out on top. If he wasn’t a werewolf he’d have a short troubled life. Well fuck that! Stiles was an extremely quick witted weakling and he could out think Peter if he could just have a second to breathe. He’d been so preoccupied by taking Peter to the ground that he hadn’t thought about what position that’d put them in. And damn him, but he’d missed Peter’s smart mouth and twinkling eyes that held more mischief than anything had a right to. Having

Having Peter underneath Stiles had done something to him. Peter had relaxed, a small content smile had replaced the surprised gasp he’d let escape. It had been so long since Stiles had seen that smile, his heart had split open at what they had become. Enemies. Stiles has still so extremely pissed at Peter, but that smile had meant something. Peter still cared about Stiles even if he was actively making Stiles’ life hell. Stiles hadn’t even registered his movements until his lips were smashed against Peter’s. Peter’s quiet, contented sigh had sparked a warm burning in Stiles’ chest and he had to get the hell away from that feeling as quickly as possible.

Stiles hoped Peter found Derek though. If anyone was going to beat Kate Argent’s creepy ass it was Peter’s skeevy ass.

“What the hell happened out there!” Noah didn’t ask, he demanded the truth as he yanked Stiles out of his chair.

“I don’t know dad. I was coming to find her after she’d ran off to look for Jackson and all I saw was Lydia on the ground as some big thing ran off into the woods.” Stiles told his father making sure to keep eye contact and a loose stance.

“That girl was your responsibility son. It was your job to protect her.” John snapped, turning Stiles’ head aggressively so that he was looking into the window of Lydia’s hospital room.

“I know dad. I know.” Stiles whispered, crossing his arms protectively around himself.

“Did Scott see anything?” Noah asked his son, his voice soothing.

“What do you mean? Have you not talked to Scott? I thought he would’ve come to check on Lydia and Melissa?” Stiles asked, his mind already trying to figure out where his friend had gone.

“No-“ Noah stopped short as his son immediately started jogging toward the elevator, “Where are you going?” he shouted.

“I’ve gotta get to Scott!” Stiles shouted back at his father as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator opened on the ground floor and revealed Mr. Argent and three disgruntled men.

“Hello there Stiles. Where are you running to?” Mr. Argent’s faux pleasantness made Stiles suddenly and uncontrollably angry.

“I know what you are. I know what’s happening. I know you haven’t been able to stop it, especially since it seems you like to waste time intimidating teenagers. We need to find Derek and Scott right now.” Stiles spoke with an authority he did not actually possess as he marched passed the group of burly men.

“Oh and you can save the theatrics. You are not the scariest thing in Beacon Hills and you never will be.” Stiles called over his shoulder and he continued his death march out the doors of the hospital lobby.

-

Peter was wolfed out and lifting Scott into the air by his throat when they pulled into the Hale House. Stiles was out of the car before it’d even stopped.

“Stop!” Stiles screamed as he ran into the clearing.

The wolf hesitated and in that moments Scott was able to kick out and free himself. Argent raced past Stiles and the werewolves and into the house where Allison was crying. Stiles found himself wanting to cry too. He knew how this had to end, had known for a while now. Peter was warped, his wolf even reflected the madness that had tainted his mind. Derek had told them that evolved wolves were more common in the Hale blood line. Laura had been able to complete the full shift, and here was evidence that Peter could too, though his wolf was distinctly less wolf-y and more monster-y.

While Stiles’ mind was bringing him to an uncomfortable truth Scott shouted at him to throw the cocktail in his hand. Stiles obeyed, though he wasn’t able to aim properly with his mind running so quickly away from the scene in front of him.

If Peter could do the full shift before the fire would he have been warped like this?

No, probably not. He would’ve been a normal wolf.

And suddenly things clicked into place. A giant dog always seeming to find him when he was sad or alone, but only on the weekends or during the summer. Peter suddenly being at the Stilinski house at the exact moment Stiles had needed an adult, a hero.

“F-Fluffy?” it was supposed to be a question and yet it fell from his mouth in a broken sob.

The werewolf’s attacks froze as he turned to look at Stiles. Once again Scott took advantage of Stiles distracting Peter and picked up a rock.

“Oh god no. No. I can’t do this. Peter why couldn’t have just asked for my help. Please don’t make us kill you. Oh Peter. No. Please. No.” The word tumbled from Stiles’ trembling lips as tears filled his vision.

He threw himself between Scott and Peter, who had yet to put down the Molotov cocktail, and incoherently cried and begged Scott to not do this. To let Peter live. To let Stiles take care of him. Peter had saved his life as a wolf and as a man. Stiles didn’t know what’d happen to him if Peter’s death was on his hands.

Scott dropped the rock and rushed to Stiles’ side at the same time that Derek leaped from the porch, and threw his own rock.

Peter went up in flames and all Stiles could do was struggle against Scott’s iron tight hold and sob as his mate died in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season two? In one chapter? It's more likely than you'd think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is massive for me. The beginnings alittle rough but here we are. The end of the first work in the series!

Stiles’ brain was loud but his world felt quiet. He had done so much research in the past thirty-three hours and twenty-six minutes. He couldn't slow down. Couldn't let his brain quiet. He'd found out a lot though.

Mates. Not soulmates, but close.

Stiles could have rejected his mating bond.

If he had another chance Stiles wouldn't reject Peter.

From what Stiles had gathered about Mates there should be a black hole inside him at Peter's death, even with the bond being dormant.

But there wasn't.

Stiles felt empty, desolate, guilty, but not like there was a missing piece of his soul.

There was an ache in his chest that grew with each passing hour.

The ache felt more like the dull pain he had after the Hale fire. The ache that had always made him want to visit Peter, just to make sure he was still breathing.

Now Peter really wasn't breathing, but a part of Stiles whispered that it wasn't over.

With that in mind Stiles kept himself distracted so he wouldn't fall into the grief and guilt that shadowed him.

He researched all he could about werewolves and Mates and what his role as a human Mate would be, but he also bought a notebook specifically for questions he had for Peter. A voice, which sounded like his mother, whispered in his mind that Peter would never answer those questions because Stiles killed him.

“Stiles. It's time to eat son.” Noah said gently from Stiles’ doorway breaking Stiles out of his spiraling thoughts.

Stiles hummed in agreement and followed his father down to eat. His father had been treating him like a breakable trinket since he'd come home from dealing with Kate's murder and Lydia’s assault and found Stiles crumpled on the floor of his room sobbing uncontrollably.

Noah hadn't asked questions and Stiles hadn't offered any answers. He assumed his father thought he was grieving the missing and presumed dead Peter Hale or that he was drenched in guilt because he’d let Lydia get hurt on his watch.

Noah knew how much they meant to Stiles and Stiles was content to let his father believe Peter was missing and that his guilt was completely about Lydia.

Noah gently reminded his son to eat when he noticed the boy had gone too long without sustenance, gently reminded his son to shower when he saw the sweat and tears that clung to his boy’s skin, and gently reminded his son to live when he saw the weight of too many losses bearing down on his baby boy.

-

“You didn’t do Harris’ assignment?” Scott asked confusion clouding his features.

Stiles shook his head.

“Well that’s okay. How about Finstock’s report?” Scott probed hopefully with forced cheer.

Stiles shook his head again, “Didn’t do any.”

Scott froze momentarily before jogging to catch up with Stiles.

“None? Not a single assignment?” Scott asked bewildered.

Stiles shook his head and shrugged before heading into their Algebra class.

-

Monday afternoon, two days, eighteen hours, and forty-seven minutes since that night, Stiles hopped into his Jeep with the intention of driving straight home. He wound up at the Hale house ruins instead, the ache in his chest throbbing as he stepped onto the dead grass.

“Derek are you here?” Stiles asked quietly into the empty house hoping that Derek was far far away.

Stiles was confident that Derek wasn’t there after waiting in tense silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly Stiles couldn’t fight it anymore, his legs crumbling under the weight of his grief. He let his emotions flow through him, actually letting himself feel them for once.

After what felt like hours of his sobs wracking through his body, Stiles calmed down enough to lift himself from the burned spot of grass he’d collapsed on. He slowly approached the front door nervous he’d be able to feel the ghosts of the Hale family. He was being ridiculous, but there seemed to be so many ghosts these days.

Once inside he was faced with the staircase Derek had leapt over to intimidate Stiles and Scott. It felt like a life time ago. He turned and entered what looked like a sitting room.

“L-Lydia!” He shouted, rushing to the unconscious redhead.

-

Stiles couldn’t wallow in his grief anymore, there was too much going on. Lydia was traumatized and trying to hide it, Allison was grieving and trying to hide it, Derek was recruiting and not trying to hide it nearly as much as he should be.

“Isaac Lahey’s a werewolf. And his dad was murdered last night.” Stiles stated, blinking slowly at Scott to show how little he cared about this development.

“Yes man! And he’s going to be arrested for the crime, but he didn’t do it!” Scott exclaimed hands squeezing Stiles’ shoulders.

“What does this have to do with us? You don’t want to be in Derek’s Pack and neither do I, so why are we worried about his puppy?” Stiles asked, his apathy pulled tight around him like a cloak of armor pretending he wasn't lying.

Scott looked disappointed in him, but Stiles didn’t know if he could handle anymore crazy, anymore loss.

“Fine. What do you need from me?” Stiles sighed, knowing he couldn’t just let people be murdered.

There was too much death already.

-

God, Stiles was so tired of being scared. This time his father was involved, which made his entire body vibrate with tension and fear. His mind and body felt so heavy these days.

Who was friend?

Who was foe?

Stiles didn’t care anymore.

He knew where his loyalties lied and that’s all he needed to know. His family and Derek’s pack were all that he cared about. He wasn’t thrilled about the possibility of having to kill Jackson, but he wasn’t going to deny the fact that it had be left open as an option. Jackson was a so far unstoppable kanima and if Stiles had to kill him he would, they’d already delivered multiple killing blows that he’d just shaken off so maybe Stiles couldn’t even kill him. He’d still try though. Jackson, arguably it was more Matt, made Stiles watch a man be crushed to death. That was not something he’d be getting over any time soon, he still heard the squelching sounds coupled with the man’s muffled screams. He hadn’t even been able to stretch his mouth open far enough to truly scream. It seemed a mercy everyone should be granted.

“Derek, you really screwed the pooch this time huh?” Stiles asked sarcastically to stop his inner thoughts.

“Stiles I’d punch you if I could.” Derek rumbled.

“You’re sure you don’t want to keep cuddling here on the floor instead?” Stiles couldn’t help himself when it came to Derek, the man was just so fun to needle.

“How was I supposed to know this would happen? I didn’t even know what he was until we read the bestiary.” Now Derek sounded resigned, guilty and that just wouldn’t do.

“Derek. I know. I’m just being a little shit. You know that. You know me. And I know you. We might’ve lost a couple years, but you’re still just as much my brother as Scott. I know you weren’t prepared for this. I know you still aren’t prepared to handle your betas, but I do know you’re a good man. A good wolf. We’ll make a good alpha out of you yet.” Stiles tried to smile but his lips didn’t want to make the full motion so he was stuck as an awkward half smile/ smirk thing that probably looked terrifying, but Derek seemed to relax anyways.

-

_Shit! Fuck! Goddamn it!_

Stiles should not have been so stupid as to let himself be kidnapped.

_Fucking kidnapped like a child!_

The first thing he saw as he was pushed down the stairs of the mysterious basement was Erica and Boyd strung up like meat sacks. He took a step towards them, but they started shaking their heads and trying to shout at him around the duct tape that was covering their mouths.

“What is it? Look at what I need to get you down.” Stiles was always a quick thinker and at that moment he sent thanks to every deity he knew, new and old, for blessing him with his quick wit.

Both teens immediately looked at a box beside Stiles, and as he examined it he realized his friends were currently being filled with electricity.

Stiles was going to murder this geriatric motherfucker.

But first, he needed a plan. Gerard had to be coming soon, caught up presumably by making sure his hunters weren’t seen taking the sheriff’s son. Stiles turned the dial down a smidge taking the electricity from a constant torrent down to a dull pulse, but not so far that Gerard would notice the dial being different.

“Listen guys. No matter what happens you need to play this smart. They aren’t going to keep me here. My dad is the sheriff, they won’t take the risk. That means hunters are going to come down here and probably beat me to a pulp.” Erica’s eyes flashed a quick pained yellow at Stiles’ words.

“It’ll be okay Catwoman. We need to get you two to safety. They won’t kill me, but they will definitely kill you two, which is not going to happen under my watch. Do you understand?” Stiles asked, needing to know that they understood that he wouldn’t let them die.

After his mother, the Hales, and now Peter, Stiles wasn’t going to let another loved one die. Even if he had to throw himself to the wolves, well wolf hunters if he was being literal, to protect them.

He waited for the teens to nod before he continued, “Once they think I’m beaten and gone I’ll come back for you. If you don’t hear any heartbeats in this house I want you to make a break for it. I promise I’ll be on my way. They won’t stop me from getting back to you. We are going to be okay.”

Stiles didn’t promise that last part. Stiles wasn’t going to be okay. He hadn’t been okay for a long time now and he wasn’t going to be okay anytime soon, but they didn’t need to know that. They needed hope and Stiles was nothing if not an excellent actor. If they needed him to deliver a speech worthy of Queen Elizabeth then that’s what he’d do.

Boyd’s head whipped up to stare at the doorway alerting Stiles that someone was coming. Time to call action and get this over with.

-

Stiles pretended to be passed out as a hunter drove him home. Once they were in the driveway and the hunter had reported that he was “dumping the twink” at the Stilinski home Stiles shot up, out of the back seat. He threw himself between the front seats and slammed the hunter’s head into the steering wheel over and over and over again until the man stopped groaning and trying to fight him off.

Stiles would analyze that horrific moment later, and probably often after that. He knew the man was alive and that’s all that mattered. Stiles hopped out and went around to the driver side door. He pulled the man’s slumped body out of the SUV, sending them both crashing to the ground and Stiles’ definitely broken ribs started screaming as the man’s weight landed on them. He huffed in pain once before pushing away his feelings and senses. He dragged the man’s body to the bushes out in front of the kitchen window. His father wouldn’t be home for a long while yet since Stiles was still a missing person, and the man was bound to wake up relatively soon so there wasn’t much danger of him being discovered in the sheriff’s front yard. Stiles stole the man’s gun and lightsaber that the hunters tried to pass off as tasers. Stiles had seen what those things did to werewolves, he was currently itching to try it out on a certain senior citizen.

The drive back to the house he’d been taken was agonizing, his body was screaming at him to stop and rest, but Stiles knew that if he laid down he wouldn’t get back up. Half way back the hunter’s radio buzzed to life with a message from Gerard telling the hunters to return home for the night, that it was starting. Stiles didn’t know what “it” was, but that was a problem for Scott and Derek. Stiles need to get to Boyd and Erica.

-

Erica collapsed into his arms when he released her. She clung to him sobbing as he released Boyd. Boyd tried to stand straight and proud, but he too crumbled. Stiles nodded in understanding, he appreciated that Boyd trusted him enough to show weakness after the torture he’d endured.

Once Stiles had gotten the teens into the stolen SUV he realized he had no idea what to do next. Okay well if he was honest Boyd was carrying both Stiles and Erica by the end, but the issue still stood. Would the teenagers want their family or would the wolves in them want their alpha? Stiles was at a loss. He didn’t want to make either of his traumatized friends speak, but he also didn’t want to mess up and hurt their potentially fragile psyche.

“Where do you want me to take you? I need to let my dad know I’m okay. Do you want to go to your parents? Maybe to Derek’s loft? Tell me what you need and I’ll do it.” Stiles’ eyes burned as he stared earnestly at them trying to convey that he’d do anything to make sure they were okay.

Boyd looked at Erica seemingly communicating his needs silently and she nodded before turning back to Stiles, “We need to let our parents know we didn’t run away, but uh we’d like you to come with us.”

“Gladly Catwoman. Anything for my pack.” Stiles grinned at them from the front seat, even though it made his swollen cheek burn.

-

Stiles stood silently beside each werewolf as they lied to their families about where they’d been. A group of rival lacrosse players had taken the loss badly and Erica and Boyd had found them beating up Stiles. Stiles grinned at each family and shrugged off their concern before hugging each wolf and taking his leave.

His father had hugged him a little too hard, but Stiles had hidden the pain as best as possible. Noah took Stiles to the school to get his jeep before he turned to his whiskey.

Once his father was properly passed out Stiles snuck out of the house. He had no idea what’d happened tonight but no one was answering his calls and Scott had just texted him and said it was handled and that he’d tell him all about his genius plan in the morning. Scott’s plans always sucked, so if this one had went well Stiles wanted to know how.

-

Stiles quietly entered the loft Derek had bought a couple weeks ago, Stiles had rejoiced at no longer having to go to the Hale house or the abandoned train station anymore.

“Stiles, go home.” Derek grumbled at him from somewhere in the darkness.

“Derek? I can’t see you. What happened tonight? Ow! For fucks sake can you turn on a light? Fragile human here!” Stiles hissed shoving his arms out and zombie walking towards where he remembered the desk being.

The light snapped on in a flash that momentarily blinded Stiles, when he could see again he rushed to where Derek was leaning against the wall trying to look casual. Stiles could see the anguish in his features, the resigned self loathing in his posture. Stiles crashed his body into Derek’s, ignoring the sharp pain it sent through his body.

“Der? What happened tonight?” Stiles wouldn’t ask if Derek was okay, he knew he wasn’t, hadn’t been since even before the fire.

“Scott had a plan.” was all Derek could say, his arms finally coming up to wrap around Stiles, who was squeezing Derek as hard as he could.

“What my dear nephew is trying to say is that our little Scott betrayed the sanctity of pack and violated Derek tonight in order to impress the little Argent girl. He did so in a way that saved Gerard’s life and left all of us to clean up his mess, but I would like to know who bruised that pretty face of yours, love.” Stiles had stopped breathing from the moment that voice had reached him.

Peter was alive. Peter Hale was alive and well. His mate was breathing and safe.

Stiles was halfway across the loft heading directly for his mate when the words sank in. He stopped walking and spun to look at Derek once more.

“Derek?” the word came out as a whisper, “What’d Scott do you?”

Stiles blood was racing in his ears. How could Scott violate Derek? What the fuck had happened tonight.

“He made me give the bite to Gerard.” it left Derek’s mouth in a quiet whooshing sound and suddenly the world had fallen away and all Stiles could think was that he was going to rip Scott into tiny pieces.

He didn’t say a single word, just marched right back to Derek and pulled him into another hug. This one wasn’t crushing like the last one, this was soft and affectionate. Stiles needed Derek to know that it wasn’t Derek’s fault. No matter how things played out Scott would never accept Derek as his Alpha or even his pack mate, not that Scott even understood pack bonds. Stiles knew Derek, knew that Derek would be thinking that if he’d been a better alpha he could’ve shown Scott how precious the bite was, how sacred pack was. Scott had crossed many lines tonight and spit at werewolf instinct and culture in front of two born wolves.

“He doesn’t deserve a Hale Alpha.” Stiles quietly whispered for Derek’s ears only as he reached up a hand to pet the man’s soft hair.

“I missed you all those years.” Derek quietly confessed.

“Not to break up this heartwarming scene, but I must ask again. Stiles who touched you?” Peter demanded, hovering right behind Stiles.

“Gerard kidnapped Boyd and Erica.” was all Stiles could get out before Derek was wrenching himself out of Stiles’ grip a growl rumbling up through him.

“Stop! Derek I got them out! They’re with their families!” Stiles pleaded desperately trying to calm down his Alpha.

“Now how did you pull that off Stiles? Who even had them?” Peter asked like the asshole he is.

“Well asshole, I am capable of making good plans and saving people. You don’t have to be a werewolf to win a fight.” Stiles huffed, crossing his arms defensively across his chest, which he immediately regretted.

Derek stepped toward him, one arm out trying to grab Stiles and help his pain, but stopped when Peter emitted a low rumbling sound of warning.

“Now I think I’ve been courteous enough with you two tonight, but I must draw a line. Don’t you agree Derek?” Peter asked, his head tilting to the left and a sharp glint lighting his eyes.

Stiles had no idea what he was talking about so he shrugged as Derek’s bewildered look and again immediately regretted his decision, letting out a low hiss as he slowly lowered his shoulders again.

Peter stepped forward this time and placed one hand on Stiles injured cheek. Stiles had prepared himself for the pain of Peter’s hand touching his swollen cheek, but it never came. Instead a wave of humming pleasure spread out from the point of contact. Stiles hummed his appreciation, letting his head sag into Peter’s warm palm. It felt too good for Stiles to even think about the fact that he was touching his mate. His previously dead mate. His life was so fucked up.

“So, ah, yeah. Gerard had them, mm, plugged into some, ah, sort of electric thing. I. uh, turned it down a little to, ah, give them a break. But I had to wait for an opening, mm, back talked the ass and he, oh, beat the shit out of me. Peter I can’t focus, mm, you gotta stop.” Stiles was sure he sounded pornagraphic, but he had been in so much pain and whatever Peter was doing was not only taking it away but replacing it was such a pleasant, warm sensation.

He hadn’t realized he was completely leaning against Peter, but once he was in those strong arms he certainly wasn’t going anywhere soon.

Peter smirked down at him before the sensation stopped and Stiles was left with a dull echo of the warmth that had filled his veins.

“Sorry Derek I know you’re worried about your betas. They’re okay just a little shaky. Erica is going to struggle more than Boyd so be prepared. The electricity forcing her to shake like that is going to bring back some very nasty memories, so just watch out for that. Back to what I was saying now that I’m not being doped up. I turned the dial down a little and when gerad came in I talked shit and he beat me until he thought I was unconscious and then a little more for fun. Thank god he couldn’t hear my very awake heart beat right?” He let out a nervous chuckle, both werewolves were staring at him intently and it was making him uncomfortable.

“Anyways. I pulled a Derek and slammed my chauffeur's head into the steering wheel until he passed out and then stole his car. Went back to their safehouse and fried a couple guys to get to Erica and Boyd. Got them out and to safety then ditched the car and walked home. So like I said everything’s okay and they are safe.” Stiles grinned at Derek hoping to send the man some reassurance and confidence from afar.

“Stiles I’m pretty sure you have multiple broken ribs.” Derek said, shocked.

“Yeah, I think it’s only like two though.” Stiles made an aborted attempt at shrugging before slumping back into Peter’s chest.

“You would’ve made such a beautiful wolf.” Peter hummed, running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles grinned at Derek before turning his proud grin up to meet Peter’s fond look.

He was right, everything was okay. With Peter maybe one day Stiles might even be okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I was totally just going to write the whole series in this singular work and then I thought "uh wtf no." So now I'm ending this first work here at the boys reunion. I was going to end this at the end of season one and then pick up with a second work for the second season and so on, buuutt I didn't want this to end on such a dark note so I shoved all of season two into a single chapter because the scenes without Peter just aren't that much different which is kind of the whole ass theme of this. Being Mates and loving someone doesn't really change much at all. Stiles didn't save the hales even though he was there. Peter still went crazy even though Stiles was with him. Peter still died even though Stiles loved him.  
> I made [an edit and a tumblr post](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/173010321363/) promoting this fic and I'd love if you guys reblogged it and spread the word about my fic (also totally feel free to say hi or come yell with me about steter)!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [Lacrossepapi](www.lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
